Missing
by kikiharuka13666
Summary: What happens when Bella vanishes without a trace? How will her friends and family cope? First fanfiction, so it has quite a few mistakes and is quite short.
1. Proluge

BPOV

I slid the form into the box. I hoped it won. I wanted to win for Alice.

I was sitting at home struggling with English when the phone rang making me jump. I had entered a contest two weeks before and I hoped I would win. I wished Edward was here but he was out hunting. I got up to answer the phone.

"Hello"

"Congratulations you won the contest you entered. Your plane tickets, money, and rental car conformation should be arriving in the mail in the next couple days."

I hung up the phone I couldn't wait till tomorrow to tell Alice.


	2. Good news and Bad news

I woke up bright and early to go see Alice when something distracted me. It was the lovely Greek god sitting on my window sill.

"Good morning Edward"

"Hey sweetie. I sure am glad it's finally summer because now we can stay together all day, without having to do school work."

"I was hoping to go see Alice today. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure just get dressed"

I hurried to my dresser found some clothes and ran to the shower. Half hour later we were in Edwards's car driving to his house. As soon as we drove up Alice came bounding out of the house.

"Hey I saw that you wanted to tell me something." Alice smiled.

"Well you remember that all expense paid shopping trip to mall of America I entered the contest for a couple of weeks ago? Well you want to come with me?"

"Oh my god no way this is going to be great "All of a sudden Alice's eyes went blank. This usually meant she was having a vision. Then she shakes her head." This sucks."

"What is it?"I questioned

"It's going to be sunny that week so I can't come with you."

"That's ok. I promise you as soon as I get out of high school I will take you to mall of America."

"Thanks you're the best friend a person could want. Now come on we got to plan your wardrobe."

"Fine but who should I bring with me?"

"How about Angela? She's a sweet girl"

"I'll call her when I get home"


	3. going, going, gone

BVOP

When I got home I didn't feel like cooking so I threw frozen lasagna in the oven. I ran over to the phone and dialed Angela's number. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello"

"Hey Angela. You remember that contest at school that I entered."

"Yeah"

"Well I won and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"Sure"

"Alright I'll pick you up tomorrow so that we can plan what to wear."

Angela, Alice, and I spent the next month budgeting and packing. Alice made sure me and Angela had enough clothes for a third world country. She also made sure we had two matching outfits one for each trip through the airport.

Edward drove us to the airport and kissed me good bye. We boarded the plane before I got to emotional this was going to be the greatest two weeks of my life.

Me and Angela hit every possible store and rode the rollercoaster countless times. Edward, Charlie, and Renee called and checked on me every day. Alice called me twice to make sure I picked up a really cute outfit for her. Angela and I also got thermal massages. By the end of the second week we had a moving truck full of clothes and spent $4513. I had a blast. I had also picked up a special gift for everyone I knew.

The day we had to leave I was excited to go home and see my family but I didn't want to leave. We packed the moving truck and gave the drivers the Cullen's address. I checked out of the hotel while Angela packed our suitcases in the car. We decided that I would drive to the airport. I pulled out of the parking lot and started down the street.


	4. missing

EPOV

I climbed into my Volvo. I couldn't wait to see Bella. The drive to the airport was the longest drive ever. I entered the terminal and raced to the terminal Bella was supposed to get off at. I saw her plane land and my stomach twisted I was so excited to see my love. Within fifteen minutes the plane started unloading and I searched for Bella. When I couldn't find her I called the cell we had gotten her just before the trip. No answer. I went to the counter and asked if Bella had boarded. The attendant said that since I wasn't law enforcement that she couldn't tell me. I picked up my phone and called Charlie.

"Hello"

"Hey Charlie I need you help"

"Sure what do you need?"

"I can't find Bella she isn't answering her phone and the attendant won't tell me whether she boarded the plane or not"

"Let me talk to her"

"Ok" hand phone to attendant.

After about five minutes of yelling the attendant replied"according to this she never boarded the plane"

"Thank you" I then stalked away from the attendant confused. Why hadn't Bella boarded the plane? Where was she now? Why hadn't Alice seen anything? I had to get home and get some answers. I drove home going as fast as I could go. As soon as I got home I just shut my car off out front not bothering to take it to the garage. I jumped out and ran inside. As soon as my family saw my expression they started asking a million questions.

"Where's Bella?"Alice asked.

"What's wrong?"Carslie questioned.

I just shushed them and looked to Alice. "You have to find Bella. She never got on the plane."

"I'll try" Alice assured me. Everybody was quiet as she closed her eyes and concentrated. "I'm sorry I don't see anything."

"Dimmit" I yelled. I quickly picked up the phone and called Charlie and gave him the news. I heard him yell in the background that every other case was to be shoved aside until they found Bella.


	5. lost love

EPOV

September 13th the most painful day ever. Bella had gone missing on July 17th and because she had been gone so long without a trace they pronounced her dead. Today was her 18th birthday. Oh the irony having a funeral on the same day as that person's birthday. I walked down the stairs in my suit. The only thing that prevented me from killing myself is the gut feeling that she is alive somewhere. As Carslie drove to the funeral I was silent. I had barely said two words to anyone since that day. I hadn't played my piano and I only hunted once a month. I caused my family to be in pain which I hated myself for doing. When we arrived at the funeral the first person I saw was Charlie. I looked directly into his eyes but didn't focus on his thoughts.

As soon as the funeral was over I got in the car in silence.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I need you help. I will not post again till I get 3 reviews answering this qustion.**

**should the cullens move and find bella or should bella show up in forks**

**now im not telling you whether she's alive or dead so the sooner i get 3 reviews the faster you find the answer**


	6. new life

EPOV

September 13th one year after Bella's funeral. I still missed her terribly but I was hunting more often and talking to my family again. I was in my room thinking about her when someone knocked on the door. We had just moved to Bloomington, Minnesota. My dad was heading to his job and everyone else was shopping or unpacking. They had all moved on but I hadn't.

CPOV

I walked into the hospital. My first day on the new job. A doctor approached me.

"Hello my name is Dr. Cocktail. I assume your Dr. Cullen."

"Yes."

"Aright based on your reputation I assume you'll fit in very nicely but there is one patient I would like you to meet."Dr. Cocktail told me as we walked down the hall. We had just stopped at a door."She was in an accident in July 2 years ago and she just woke up from a coma 2 weeks ago. But she has amnesia and we have no clue who she is. She had a friend with her but she died. 13 days after the accident."

"Oh my god!"I exclaimed shocked.


	7. click

BPOV

I was sitting in bed trying to figure out who I was when Dr. Cocktail entered. He had a friend with him.

"Oh my god!" his friend exclaimed.

"Sweetie this is Dr. Carslie Cullen."

"Oh my god. Carslie, you are the greatest ever I just remembered my name is Bella Swan. I live in Forks, Washington."To Carslie I said" how's Edward?"

"Well I'll leave you two too catch up"my doctor said "Glad I finally know your name, Bella"

He then walked out of the room.

"I'm going to check you out. I'll be right back Bella. Good to see you again."

6 hours and countless paper work I was limping out of the hospital. Carslie told me all that had happened while I was gone. He also told me how he had called Alice and told her to keep all her visions to herself. I got extremely nervous when we turned onto their street. When Carslie opened the door and let me in I looked into 6 anxious faces. Faster than I could blink I was being ushered to the couch and asked countless questions.

EPOV

I knew something was up Alice had been blocking her thoughts for hours and now that I could hear Carslie's thoughts I defiantly knew something was up. He was thinking about casts. When Carslie showed up I watched the door anxiously. When the door opened I was shocked a woman stood there who looked like Bella but different. This girl had a scar leading from her temple to her chin and she walked with a limp. But she had Bella's chocolate brown eyes and Bella's scent. I was by her side in an instant moving her to the couch. Once she was seated the questions started.

_Yes it's her Edward._ Carslie assured me with his thoughts.

I knew what was on everyone's mind so as soon as she was seated I asked, "What happened? We thought you were dead."


	8. storytime

BPOV

"What happened? We thought you were dead."Edward said.

They thought I was dead. How long was I gone? Why did they think I was dead couldn't Alice see me?

"You thought I was dead. How long was I gone? Why did you think I was dead couldn't Alice see me?" I squeaked.

"Bella sweetie we don't know why but Alice couldn't see you. You were gone 2 months before you were pronounced dead. You have now been gone 1 year 2 months."Esme finally said "but what happened to you"

"I don't remember much. I remember I was driving to the airport with Angela in the passenger seat. By the way did you ever get the truckload of stuff I sent to your house?"

"Yes" Alice assured me.

"Well anyways we were going through an intersection when out of the corner of my eye I saw a semi coming at me. The next thing I remember was waking up connected to a million machines not knowing who I was 2 weeks ago."

"You should probably call your dad he calls every night at 6 to see if we know anything."Rosalie spoke up.

"I glanced at the clock how about when he calls in 5 minutes I answer."

They quickly agreed.

"Hey while were waiting for the call lets go sort through some boxes"Alice suggested.

"Boxes?"I questioned.

"Well you see after you went missing I was too upset to go through the clothes they've just been sitting in boxes in my closet."

"You not wanting to go through clothes you must have been upset."

Charlie's POV

When I walked home as usual I darted to the phone and called the Cullen's this time I would apologize for calling so much and promise not to call again. I picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello"

I recognized that voice it was Bella.


	9. phone call

BPOV

"Bella" he chocked out.

"Yeah dad it's me"

"I thought you were dead"

"I heard"

"Where have you been?"

"It's a long story"

"When are you coming home?"

"We got a red eye flight tomorrow at midnight and it's an hour car ride from there so expect me home by 10am."

"Will you come home this time?"

"The Cullen's won't let me out of their sight don't worry."

"Love ya bye"

"Hey dad can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure anything"

"Don't tell anybody anything knowing them they'll arrange a homecoming party which I don't want."

"Ok"

"Love ya bye"

"Stay safe"

"See ya tomorrow" I hung up the phone all the Cullen's were staring at me, "Why are you staring"

"Bella your probably hungry Carslie said that you haven't eaten since lunch so I'm going to take you out to dinner. I know this great Italian restaurant."Edward offered.

"Okay but I should probably change out of these scrubs. Alice could you find me something to wear."

Alice towed me up to her room and spent the next hour making me look presentable. When we finished I was wearing a dark blue strapless dress. It flared out at the waist and hung down almost to my ankle. It was silky with lace on the bottom. Alice had curled my hair a little so it framed my face. She had put light makeup on me and I was stunned that she could turn the wreck I was into a beauty queen. When she handed me 4in heels I rejected.

"Alice I can't wear heels!"

"Why not?"

"I busted my foot up pretty bad in the accident. My right leg is now 13cm shorter than my left leg and I'm still struggling to walk."

"Fine can we compromise?" She pulled a pair of ½ in heels out of the closet. They had a simple crisscross design at the toe to hold the on.

"Fine" I slid the shoes on and took a few steps forward. It was actually easier to walk.

When Edward and I got to the restaurant we immediately got a table. After we ate Edward handed me a small box. I opened the box and inside was a small dragonfly necklace with sapphires set in the upper wings and rubies for the lower wings. The head and body were perfectly cut diamonds.

"It's your birthday present." Edward told me.

"I love it its gorgeous."

Edward then did something I did not expect. He walked over to me got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

He looked up at me, smiled, and said "Bella Swan will you marry me."


	10. shocking news

BPOV

I just stared at Edward for a minute unable to speak.

"Yes" I finally managed to say.

Edward slid the beautiful ring onto my finger. He then pulled me into a hug and kissed me till I couldn't breathe.

We walked into the house around 10pm. The entire family was sitting in the living room smiling.

"Well what did you say?"Esme questioned.

I held up my hand and replied"yes"

Alice immediately had me in a hug. "We have so much work to do. We have to pick out the dress, reserve the church, find someone to cater—"

"Hold it" I interrupted "First we need to tell my parents."

"Oh"was all Alice could say.

At 10:13 Friday morning we pulled up to Charlie's house. Carslie, Jasper, and Emmett were leading the way to the door. Alice was on one side of me while Edward was on the other. Charlie had the door open before Carslie had a chance to knock. He immediately started to tear up. He shoved past the Cullen's and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too dad. Now let's go inside we need to talk."

Once my dad was seated I started talking.

"Dad I'm getting married."

"What! No you are not. I don't care what you say I lost you once I will not lose you again."

"Fine I wanted to do this with your permission but you obviously don't care. Good bye dad. I'll come back to pick up my stuff." I stalked out the door.

"Bella wait!"He called.

I ignored him and climbed in the car. The Cullen's got in right after me.

"Bella he thought you were dead and now you're walking out on him don't you think that's harsh?"

"I don't care anymore."

"Bella maybe you should let me drive."

"No"

Just then I notice I had swerved. I didn't have any time to react. My side of the car slammed right into a tree and everything went black.


	11. accident scene

EPOV

When the car slammed into the tree I was stunned for a minute. Then once I realized what happened I looked over at Bella. She was slumped over the steering wheel unconscious. I immediately leaped out of the car followed by Emmett and Jasper. Together we pulled the car away from the tree while Carslie looked over Bella.

_It doesn't look good Edward. It looks like she has a pretty severe concussion and she has some broken ribs. _Carslies thoughts hit me hard.

Once the car was far enough away from the tree I pried the door open. Emmett flew to the back of the car and was back in a second with Carslies doctor bag. He handed it to Carslie. Carslie reached into his bag and pulled out a neck brace. Just then I noticed she was moving and her eyes were open.

"Bella sweetie."

BPOV

Slowly the darkness began to lift. I blinked open my eyes. I noticed the car was moving. Then out of nowhere the car door was open. I tried to sit up but I couldn't move my neck. I'm paralyzed. That was my only thought.

"Bella sweetie." It was Edward. He was ok.

"Edward. I'm paralyzed I can't move my neck."

"Come on Edward let's get her out of the car."

Suddenly I was lying on the ground. Then another car pulled up. I tried to look around but I couldn't move my neck so I tried propping myself up on my elbows. Something cold was holding me down. I looked over the best I could and saw Edwards's sweet face.

"Bella stay down." He ordered.

"Edward please help me I don't want to be paralyzed."

"Bella I just put a neck brace on you. Don't worry." It wasn't until now that I realized Carslie was kneeling next to me.

Suddenly I was being lifted. Then I was in the back of the jeep Edward holding one hand and Alice the other.

Out of nowhere I was suddenly burning and darkness swept over me again.


	12. sorry and planning

EPOV

I was sitting next to Bella. She looked so fragile. Then the temperature in her hand started to rise. Then she stopped responding to my touch. Then she closed her eyes.

"Carslie we need your help back here she's –"

I was going to say more but suddenly Bella started convulsing. As if on cue Alice and Carslie switched places while I held Bella down so she didn't hit her head again. Immediately Carslie was over her checking her vitals.

"How much longer till we get to the house Alice?"

After a minuet" 5 minutes"

"Step on it she won't last that long."

I instantly felt the jeep speed up. Within two minutes we were at home. The rest of the family rushed out. Together we carefully carried Bella inside. I saw that they had set up the hospital setup for emergencies. As soon as Bella was in capable hands I left the room I couldn't stand to see her like that.

_Edward don't make me come find you. _I was pacing in the meadow when her thoughts broke my concentration. Damn Alice.

I slowly started heading back towards the house. It had been 3 hours since the accident. When I got back to the house everything looked like any normal day. Oh god where's Bella?

_Calm down Edward your emotions are like someone who got diagnosed with cancer. _

"I might as well have cancer where's Bella?"You could hear the panic in my voice. Suddenly I felt a calming wave over me. "Dammit where's Bella?"

_Calm down she's upstairs in your room with Carslie and Alice. He had to practically kick the rest of the family out of your room. _

I flew up to my room faster than I thought possible. Bella was lying on my bed. Her left arm had a cast on it and it was in a sling. She also had a bandage around her head. Then I saw something that made my day she had a huge smile on her face and her chocolate brown eyes were open.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

"I'm fine just a headache and a sore arm."

"I'm so glad you feel ok. Carslie how is she."

"She has a broken arm." Then Carslie added, _she also has a few breaks in her skull but otherwise she'll be ok. _

BPOV

Just then Alice burst into the room with her armfuls.

"Carslie out! Alright guys time to plan your wedding."

"Wait Alice I need to call my dad and apologize. That ok."

"Fine 10 minutes."

I picked up the phone and dialed home. My dad picked up on the first ring.

"Hello"

"Hey dad"

"Bella it's so good to hear your voice."

"Listen dad I'm sorry I walked out on you I –"

"Bella its ok I understand I overreacted. I just couldn't think of you as 19."

"Let me take you out to dinner ok."

"Fine but don't be shocked by my appearance I got into another accident."

"Ok I'll see you then."

I then got out of bed got dressed and walked out of the house.


	13. Jacob and Charlie

BPOV

The second my dad saw my face his eyes lit up but his face showed serious concern.

"Bella what happened?"

"I told you I was in an accident dad."

Just then the waitress came and took our order.

"So Bella you're getting married huh."

"Yeah were thinking next spring or summer. "

"Well how are you going to finish high school you were going into your senior year when you disappeared."

"Alice offered to tutor me."

Our food came out then and stopped the interrogation. After we ate I realized the time.

"Dad it's been nice talking to you but I want to head down to the rez and talk to Jacob."

"Ok I love you baby. Can I at least walk you out to your car?"

"Sure"

When we walked out to the parking lot my dad was shocked that I was driving a red convertible.

"Oh my god. This is yours."

"No its Rosalie's I just borrowed it."

"Drive carefully."My dad kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

Half an hour later I pulled up in front of Billy's house and locked the car. I walked up to the door and knocked. Jacob opened the door.

"Oh my god Bella. We thought you were dead."

The second he heard my name Billy headed towards the door.

"Hey Jake. It's good to see you and trust me I've been told countless times that I'm dead."

"Well come in and tell us what happened it's been a long year."

I went over my story including the most recent accident. At around seven o'clock I left. I quickly drove back to Edward's house. When I got there he sat me down with his family and started tutoring me he insisted me that I would be graduating at the high school with everyone else wouldn't that be fun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that is the end of my story. I will make a sequel soon.**


End file.
